SOCOM II: Day of RECKONING
by Sparty
Summary: SOCOM II WHICH IS NOT IN GAME LIST. made for clan members of DANGER ZONE. as we dont have a site yet.. sadly this clan doesnt exist anymore and they never bothered to read my book anyway. just left up here for kicks i guess.


AN: (AUTHORS NOTES) This is made for my DANGER ZONE. clan on SOCOM II and thus mostly follows the rules and regulations of SOCOM II. if you've never played socom II i don't recommend reading this. however if your nuts or stupid, you can try anyway and all you need to know is that this map on the game is played by the SEALs fighting the Terrorist side, both number in eight people, and they try to either kill all of their opponents or use the satchel bomb in the middle of the map to destroy the enemy base. 

Now to my DANGER ZONE. Clannies! hey guys this is the book happy reading, this is the prologue very short only Ian and max show up in this one i think, if you think its boring well...screw you.. no I'm jk, this is an introductory to how the characters are gonna work and kinda gets you fired up for the rest of the book. i hope you like my writing style and i hope you like the pact i made up. initially i had this brilliant idea for it but I forgot it, i do that alot. tried to go with what i had. tell me your suggestions and maybe i can fix some things for the better. rating is so high because DangerousPUSSY shows up in chapter I and you know how she can make ratings jump. just her name makes people jump. chapter1 everyone appears so don't worry about it, prologue is really short though and was initially chapter 1 but i changed it to a prologue.  
If you want to review go ahead and I don't think you have to log in or make an account or anything for that. typos are a must for me. now,  
ON WITH THE STORY.

* * *

-SOCOM II SHORT STORIES-

DAY OF RECKONING

Prolouge : Pact of the DANGER ZONE.

The man knelt there, coughing. His wounds were deep, but he knew he would survive. He was trained to. It was what he did, every battle.  
In the minute chance that his enemies were mindless prattle and not well trained, heavily armed terrorists with the ideals and inspirations of madmen, then he might get out clean without hardly a scratch, but that was rare.

He peeked his head around the crate that as of yet had saved him from the watchful eyes of his nigh countless foes. His eyes watered from the smoke that was released in an effort to save his life from his righteous yet fallen comrades. Through the smoke he could see nothing, but he was comforted in the fact that neither could his would-be killers. As he leaned there, the foot of his best friend, Erik, budged haplessly against is. Erik's blood has slowly ran down to it, and methodically drenched both of their feet.

From his own face ran down water, and he was no longer sure if it was only the smoke that caused his eyes to run and moisten, and his hands to tremble.  
How could he have let them down? All of them were now just corpses, and they had succeeded in slaying no one.  
Why did he yet live, when they, who more deserved life, had it taken away? Did he even know who he was anymore? Did he cause their deaths? All of these questions and more flooded his mind, drove away his sanity and returned only despair.

As his thoughts and emotions ran amok, he slowly lost all feeling in his arms. clouds shrouded his vision, and he closed his eyes, surrendering everything to the darkness that enveloped him entirely. As the numbness covered his entire body, within short moments it seemed all he could feel was the loaded barrel of his M11 pistol pressed shakily against his head. He sat still in pitch blackness for what seemed like years, something he did not control holding him back. keeping the small space between the trigger position and its end point far apart.

Something was stopping him. What was it? Was it love? No, he loved no one. He was a SEAL, he knew no such feeling. In the darkness his thoughts continued, and again the speed of passing time was lost to him..No.

This word resounded in his head like a beaten cymbal..  
They wouldn't want it to end this way.

These were his thoughts, but why did he not believe them, or recognize them as his own?  
Then suddenly, he knew. He knew what he had to do. He reached his hand down his shirt and when the emptiness in his grasp was filled, he took his hand out to examine its contents. His dog-tags was what he held, and he examined them.  
His name, Ian, was on it. He knew his name. It included features like birth dates and call signs and identification numbers, but none of that was what he was looking for. He flipped it over to see its bottom side, and, there, chiseled in in almost illegible writing was a simple saying.

_ALTHOUGH ARE LIVES MAY GO TO RUIN,  
OUR TRUST WILL NEVER DIE.  
_-Pact of the DANGER ZONE.

He remembered now. It was Trust, and true friendship, that he lived for. It was the kind that you lived.. and died for.  
Ian clenched the tags in his fist, a fist that now had blood surging through it once more. He shoved his pistol into its worn but familiar holster, and pulled his RA -14 Full Assault Spetsnaz Rifle from his back where it had just been limply hanging.  
With his hands and body full of new found life and determination, he leapt out from behind the crate placed their by god or man to save his mortal life. He spread his legs apart and stood ready to fire as the smoke cleared.

Ian was back in action.

-End

* * *

AN: thats it find the review button if u can find it and want to review or email me at or just tell me next time you see me on SOCOM II if your a clan member. don't worry most of you will get your parts in the first chapter. Also, i have one spot still open and not being used in the eight person SEAL team, if anyone wants to be that part throw in your two cents. at the moment we have 

REAL DANGER, MAXIMUM DANGER, DangerousPUSSY, MENACE 2 SOCOM,- DANGER -, U R N DANGER, and #C!- TRAVIS.

The eighth position was initially chosen to be BABY DANGER's spot but we already had one female and i hardly knew her. at the moment i think PEACE-O is the most likely guy for the part, try to get it to me before i finish the first chapter. DON'T WORRY this is only one installment and in other short stories you...might...not be all dead. give me money and free kills and ill give you a bigger part..lol.

BTW i have just realized that Squigglies don't show up in this format and have replaced them all with '-' ok.


End file.
